Invisible
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: Their love is invisible, yet beautiful... Five underrated yet wonderful shippings in one drabble. Fatherly, RockSmash, Graceful, Acid, and Juxtapoz.


Okay, so I adore a multitude of ships. These five guys are some of favorite, underrated ships.

1) Fatherly: Janine (more famously, Koga's daughter)and Falkner. I just adore this ship... there's a reference to HG/SS in this drabble. At some point after beating Janine, you can find the two on the fourth floor of the Celedon Department Store chatting it up. It's adorable, go today (Monday).

2) RockSmash: Roxanne and Brawly, the first two gym leaders in Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald. In Emerald, Roxanne calls you and mentions how she was "talking on the phone with Brawly". Heh~ crazy ship.

3) Graceful: Winona and Wallace. I JUST LOVE THESE TWO. In the PokeSpe manga, they ARE a canon. I would say the Wallace in Winona in this drabble are more of a PokeSpe-ish. But they are just... beautiful.

4) Acid: I've very recently gotten into this one. It's Roxie and Marlon, the two new gym leaders in B2/W2. Ugh... I have like a novel of headcanons for them. I so enjoyed writing their part.

5) Juxtapoz: This is Burgh and Elesa. They're probably my favorite out of the five. Yet when I got to them, I was so drained. I finished this within a two hour period... and now it's 2:10AM. yay~

* * *

**1) FatherlyShipping**

"Pst. Falkner!"

Falkner was on the verge of leaping once the sound of an all too familiar voice that belonged to the Poison-type gym leader came to his ears. At first, he swore to himself that he was just imaging since his gym was purely empty. He scratched the back of his head, quite confused. His Pidgeot was idly roosted near to him, half asleep and unaware of the faint whisper.

"I've been thinking about her too much. That's it." he sighed under his breath.

He scouted around once more before deciding to leave his gym for the night.

"Falkner, it's me!" Janine's voice called for him again, this time it was louder, clearer... more... _realistic_.

"_Wait a second. Janine. Ninja-girl._" he puzzled it together within his mind.

He looked up to find the familiar girl hanging from her Ariados who held her with a single thread of strong silk. The girl was upside-down—showing no signs of struggling to stay upside-down. She covered her mouth to stifle back a laugh as the Ariados created more silk to lower her down. The petite girl was probably as light as a feather; for her Ariados showing no signs of discomfort. Falkner felt his worry lessen when she was face to face with him. The girl was upside-down and completely natural.

He barked at the girl, "Janine, get down from there!"

She gripped the silk that held her, ensuring she would be fine. "Oh, _shush_! I'm not going to fall. Remember? My dad is the most talented ninja of all of Kanto?"

"Right. What are you doing here?" he asked, quite curious.

"Well, I wanted to come talk to you. We haven't since—"

"Last Monday? Janine, it's Friday. It hasn't been _that_ long." he stated.

After he said that, he was sure he saw her blush..._ or it could have been that her blood was rushing to her head._

"Well... I wanted to come see you. I-I missed you, Falkner." she sounded almost like a child the way she spoke.

He had honestly missed her too. The two had somehow got into the odd habit of meeting one another every Monday at the Celadon Department Shop in Kanto. He can't exactly remember how it started but it was a nonchalant thing they did every Monday they were both free. He fidgeted forward, making Janine look curiously at him.

She chortled. Falkner had always adored her cutesy laugh. "What?"

He twisted his head in an attempt to flip his hair. "Well, ninja-girl."

This truly grabbed her attention, making her feel anxious. She was sure her hands were sweaty enough to cause her to slip from the silk once his warm hands reached up and cupped both her cheeks. She faintly gasped at the unfamiliar feeling.

"I missed you myself." he teased before leaning into her.

Her lavender eyes were soon to close—finding the feeling of his lips pleasurable. She had secretly always desired a Spiderman-style kiss with someone. Falkner had crossed her mind before, of course.

_"Heh, this is way better than Mondays."_

**2) RockSmashShipping**

"Brawly! Brawly!" Roxanne called for him when she barged into his gym.

The trainers there recognized the girl who commonly visited the gym. She stomped throughout the terribly formatted maze that she had memorized long before.

"Where are you, you uncouth—" she easily made it to the area in which challenges came to fight Brawly, otherwise known as his workspace.

She observed him and his Hariyama. His Hariyama held both his trainer's and his own surf board. Both appeared to be getting ready to go to the beach to "_catch some waves_" as he always said.

This was further proved when Roxanne swiftly noticed the absence of a shirt on the Fighting-Type Gym leader.

She stifled back an insufficient"_eep_~", afraid that he would notice it and tease her forever. She quickly used her hollowed-out book that contained her Pokeballs to cover in blushing face. The quiet Hariyama gestured to the timid teacher at the entrance of Brawly's room. She promptly recomposed herself as he looked over at her—completely obvious to the blush on her flawless face.

He smiled at her. "Hey, Rox! I was about to call you and a—"

She crossed her arms at him, giving a scowling look to the oblivious man. "Don't you try t-to sweet talk me! You are in trouble!"

He stepped down from the stage, nonchalantly walking up to her. The closer he got, the heavier her blush became on face. "Why am I in trouble, Rox?"

"You forcibly kissed me at my gym, don't you remember?" she hissed, gripping her fist at the same time.

He chortled, grinning seemingly sheepishly as he did.

"Of course I remember that. _Heh_..." he leaned down to her, cupping her ear to cover his lips from any eavesdroppers, "Well, good thing no one was around for that one, if ya _know_ what I mean~"

If she was drinking something then, she would most likely have had a spit take. Mahogany eyes glared down the well-toned man in front of her.

"Well, _bad_ thing is, the Pokemon League saw the footage and threatened to fire both of us if we kissed like that at the gym again!" she retorted, unaware of the fact that Brawly was curiously looking at her cheeks.

He raised a suggestive eyebrow at her. He leaned down to the tinier figure so she would be able to hear him when he whispered, "Who said we had to do it at the gym, Rox?"

She felt her stomach explode from all the Beautiflies fluttering around in it. She let out a cry of frustration and nearly stomped off in the anger.

"You... you're so pr-profane!" she spat at him, nearly causing tears to appear in her clothing she was gripping them that hard.

"_Profane_? Rox, I know whenever you're using difficult words, there's something wrong." he stated a well-known fact that every Gym Leader in Hoenn knew.

"... mhm." she murmured shyly as she looked at the ground.

An unoccupied arm reached around, coiling her hips and bringing her close to a well-toned chest. She was wordless as he properly comforted her.

"I know we're being serious and all but... that kiss was not forced! Sweetheart, you enjoyed—"

"Shut up." she hushed her boyfriend quickly before anyone would catch their conversation.

**3) Graceful**

She was crying. She was crying all alone.

_Every second that he had been with her had come to his mind. The butterfly kisses, flying around on her Troupis, laughing about little things—it all came to his mind._

He had to put that all behind him. She was crying for whatever reason. He knew something would go wrong when the Pokemon League told him he had to go deliver something to every Gym Leader in Hoenn. He had found her on the rooftop, away from the spotlight and the rest of her forest-dwelling town.

Wallace walked up and sat down next to her. She acted completely oblivious to him, continuing to cry on and on. A hand came to her back, combing her silky, lavender hair with its fingers. She timidly came up from the crying—Wallace had successfully gained her attention. He loved her beautiful hair. Despite her being in the whipped up, wild winds all the time, her hair never seemed to tangle.

"Hi Wallace." she timidly said, showing signs that she was struggling to speak over her shaking voice.

She didn't look at him, nonetheless. Heck, she didn't even give an askance Instead, her eyes were fixed on the sunset ahead of them. He knew this was something she did commonly, sunsets calmed her. She continued to let Wallace brush her hair with his fingers. She shivered at the touch that once filled her with so much happiness. Temptations got the best of her as she placed her head on his lap. He didn't mind, his face still plastered with the same face he had walked over with—a nearly flirtatious smolder.

"You want to talk about it?" he said as his fingers were still brushing her enchanting lavender locks.

"I feel awful, Wallace. My stomach hurts I can't even eat, I keep getting migraines, I can't ride my dear Pokemon without feeling my chest get tight and... oh, I just feel awful..." she murmured through stifling sniffs.

He felt terribly concerned for her. Knowing Winona and her selflessness, she was sick but she didn't want to have given the difficulty of finding a substitute Gym Leader to the Pokemon League while she rotted in bed.

"You're really stressed, huh?" his voice, no matter what the tone was, had always been comforting to Winona.

She fidgeted around, tempted to play with the material of Wallace's cape. "... well..."

"I know what we can do. You can have a day or however many you need to recover and I'll manage the gym. I don't have any incoming challenges for a while." Wallace kindly offered.

"Wallace..." she wanted to decline the offer, not wanting to burden him.

"Winona... ever since I've known you, all you have done is given to people—no matter what may happen. It's time that ought to get something for yourself. Go to your house, watch a movie with your Altaria—something for yourself." he stated the obvious truth.

She had no energy to counter his words. She lazily nodded against his leg, gripping a gloved hand against the teal pants of her once lover. Maybe it was a fresh, new start for the two then and there.

**4) AcidShipping**

It was _something_ about Marlon that always seemed to calm her. Maybe it was the way he always smelt like salt water or the way he looked at her with his aquamarine eyes. Ever since they had met in Gym Leader training a year before, he had always been granted the ability to do what no one else could—calm her.

You see, he had called her up yesterday like they always did every other night to catch up. He had finally gotten some time to get his Wailord to swim him over. She found him (surprised to find him in a pair of ash black dress pants and a white collared shirt that he hadn't buttoned up yet), got him away from the crowd of fangirls (using her Scolipede, much to his disapproval), and guided him to her house that was only a few feet away from the gym.

She had explained how stressful this new job was. Appearances, people begging for crap, battling trainers whom you know don't have a chance at being a trainer...

Before she knew it, she had been gently pinned against the wall covered in artistic graffiti (Marlon figured her walls would be painted like that). Her pupils that were centered in her periwinkle eyes dilated as she watched his umber brown hands encase her pale wrist.

"M-m... Marlon..." she timidly spoke, exclusively out of character.

"Sh..." he calmly lulled her, closing in on her as he did.

She was secretly displeased at the fact he had buttoned up his shirt. _Ah well,_ he was just being polite~ But her mind flew back into reality once she felt his lips on hers in a familiar fashion.

When was the last time they kissed? _Right before they had parted three months before to engage in their Gym Careers. _He was at the other side of the region. No wonder why she had gotten so stressed lately—he wasn't around her anymore.

He pulled back for a second, observing her facial features. He smiled also giddily at her. "_Heh_, have I told you before? I love your freckles."

Her freckles. _Hm_. Even a little comments like that made a blush appear on her face. She modestly smiled. "Thank you."

He kissed her on the lips again, making a ticklish feeling find way to her stomach. She felt scarcely awkward at the fact he had to lean down so much just to kiss her. She felt bad for being so short...

"Marlon." she coyly spoke, surely catching his attention.

He backed away again, showing no signs of being upset or annoyed at the fact she was interrupting their... _session_...

"Yes, Miss Roxie?" he spoke in as quiet of a tone as she did, yet he was bolder in speech.

"I... I've missed you." she bashfully commented.

She stood on her tippy-toes, gently grabbing his scruffy chin. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, causing a smolder to form on his face.

"I've missed you more." he teased her as he reached up and cupped her cheek in his massive hand, running a roughened thumb over the freckles he had just complimented.

She giggled as she was embraced and carried by the kind fisherman. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, letting herself enjoy the calming scent of the sea breeze on him. He had truly succeeded in reminding her he was a true delight; someone who would always calm her.

**5) JuxtapozShipping**

"Elesa, come back here!"

Burgh reached out, attempting to grab her elbow. His movement was too idle, nevertheless. She bitterly slapped his hand away before he could grab her. She pivoted on her heel, turning to the Bug-Type specialist. She was so flustered and upset that you could see it on her face—a face redder than a Cheri Berry. Her cerulean eyes glared at the artist.

The two were in an art studio. He had invited her to model for him... well, not just _any_ kind of modeling...

"Burgh, do you have any idea how pissed I am right now?!" she leaned forward, attempting to get a better look at the slightly taller man.

Her mind slightly wondered at the idea of taking her heels off to see how tall he was compared to her. She quickly came back to reality once she saw the near shame in Burgh's forest green eyes. She felt a sense of guilt for yelling at him. Her anger came back, however, once he started to talk.

"El-Elesa! I'm sorry. How many times do I—"

"More than once, Burgh. You know," her arms crossed as she flatted herself; attempting to seem more intimidating, "I thought I could trust you. Despite what people peg me to be, I'm not willing to... to... to _strip_ myself in front of someone, Burgh!"

Burgh uncomfortably shifted around at the image of seeing her model for him. He scratched the back of his blushed neck, trying to rid himself of the image. "_Be a decent gentleman, Burgh._" he snapped at himself.

Before he could apologize for what seemed to be the tenth time, she started to fuss again. This time, her tone was bittersweet.

"I thought you wouldn't look at me like _that_..." at that moment, she turned on her heel—a habit of hers Burgh had only recently noticed—somewhat turning her back to him. It was, as if, she was attempting to hide something. Burgh figured it out once he saw the glossy look in her eyes.

Burgh knew he had done something bad. _Really_ bad.

"_You're just modeling, that's all. I promise, it's not that bad._" he had once told the model who was nervous to take a shot at the _nudity_ branch of modeling.

She tugged on her coverup then furiously rubbed her goosebumps covered arms, as if she was cold.

"_Well, that's what happens when you model exposed._" Burgh thought to himself.

"I'm going home." she said with a cracking voice as she attempted to stomp out of the building once more.

Before she could, his hand reached out—this time, he successfully snatched and stopped the model in her tracks. Also this time, she didn't flinch. She didn't resist. Instead, she closed her eyes, turning back to Burgh. He found it hard to talk, since her glossy cerulean eyes were glaring him down once they opened again.

"Elesa, I'm sorry. I should have been more proper and—and polite. I apologize if I made you feel lessened or anything... it's just..."

"Just what?" her voice cracked as she retorted, showing signs that she was still on the verge of tears.

"... You're very beautiful, Elesa." he felt himself fidget around a bit more, still thinking of the image of her... exposed.

She slightly lowered her head in a bleak attempt to hide a light blush. Her arms came out of the crossed position they were in. A hand retreated to her enchanting blonde hair, tucking back some loose strands. She took in a well-needed breath.

"... Th-thank you." she murmured, still feeling somewhat awkward.

He smiled at her kindness. Even though she would get mad time from time, she would quickly go back the lovely state—not that she ever _not_ lovely—and put a smile on her flawless face. Out of nowhere, her pale hands reached out and grabbed his clean-cut chin. She placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips—quick but _sweet_.

She went to the door, as if she were about to leave. Before she did, she stared back at the stunned Burgh and teased "I just might do it again sometime~"


End file.
